


No sense of humor

by salt



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Allmatehigh AU, Blowjobs, M/M, husbandos, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt/pseuds/salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trip and Berta played a prank on drunk Virus once. Keyword: Once. Virus was so angry he wouldn't let Trip into the bedroom for 3 days. It would have been longer but Trip swore to give Virus head every day whenever and however he wanted. That coupled with an especially fine wine just for Virus, made for a fantastic bribe. Watching Trip give him head obediently while he sips his red wine was fantastic but it was also fun to watch Trip struggle with his own erection. Berta got more chores."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sense of humor

**Author's Note:**

> Born of a headcanon by lordcy that was submitted to prince-ichi on tumblr. I saw it and decided i just had to put it into writing. this was fun to write and i hope its as fun to read~

Virus's smile was slightly more haunting than usual when his arm blocked Trip's entrance into their room for the third night in a row.

"Like I said last night, and the night before, you should find somewhere else to sleep if you know whats best for you."  
And the door slammed shut in the younger man's face.

"Virus, come on..." Trip knocked on the door, chewing absentmindedly on his lip.

"Kindly fuck off." Came the muffled response.

Berta peered around the corner to see his father standing stunned at the heavy wood blocking him from his room.

"Again?"

"Suppose so." Trip sighed and turned to walk down the hallway towards the living room.

"This is ridiculous." Berta followed behind, glancing back at the bedroom door.

"Who knew he'd get so angry..."

"We did sabotage his shampoo."

"I dye my hair, I didn't think a two-day-wash dye would set him off but well..."

"You really never had pranked him before had you?"

Trip collapsed onto the couch in the living room with a groan.

"Nope. And now I wish I never had."

"There's got to be some way to make it up to him... Shit. Think of something! Angry Virus is a scary Virus." Berta looked to his dad with mild desperation.

Trip pondered this.

"A nice wine? One of his favorites?" Berta offered and Trip ran his fingers through his dyed blonde hair.

"Good plan Berta... But it's going to take more than that... I might have just the thing."

 

***

The next day Trip rose early from his stiff sleep on the couch, going out to fetch a bottle of the finest and then rushing home to prepare the best breakfast he could, gathering it all together on a tray and carrying it to the bedroom. Hersha had briefly paused to inquire what he was doing before Berta shooed him away.

"Do you really think this will work?" His hushed voice chased after Trip.

"This on its own? No way in hell. Coupled with what else I have in mind however..." This made Berta stop. Think. Wrinkle his nose, and then turn and walk right back the way he came. Trip chuckled; that sure chased him off.

Finally he let his hesitant knock hit the door.

"What do you want."

"It's me, can I come in?"

"No."

There was no hesitation.

"I made you breakfast. And brought a bottle of your favorite red."

There was a pause before a interested "Come in."

Trip balanced the tray against his hip as he pushed the door open and then shut it behind him. He looked at Virus, who lay at the center of their bed, hair (still stained a slight red) tousled, still wearing his work clothes, though his dress shirt was unbuttoned and thoroughly wrinkled. Trip had to give a careful intake of breath as he stared at the man. Only three days apart and he already missed Virus.

Once he was in the room he placed the bottle and the tray on the desk at the opposite end of the bed and then turned to face the natural blonde.

"If you made me breakfast shouldn't you bring it to me?" Virus quipped.

"Theres something else as well, in hopes that you'll forgive me." Trip's words were steady,

"This wine, along with my lips. I'll suck you off every day, whenever, wherever and however you want."

This seemed to pique Virus's interest and the glare in his icy gaze lightened mischievously.

"And you'll swear to this, along with never playing a trick on me ever again?" Virus asked.

"I swear. I promise even. I won't make that mistake again."

Virus considered this, shifting into a sitting position and fluffing the pillows up behind his back.

"Mm, perhaps. Pour me a glass of wine to help me think."

Trip blinked.

"Its not even noon."

"Do you want to sleep alone again tonight?" Virus adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"No of course not..." Trip popped the cork on the bottle.

"Then half full, if you please." The blonde smirked.

Trip moved to place the glass on the tray, but was stopped.

"Leave it there, I'll eat later." He commented.

Trip picked up the glass alone (though he thought to mention the meal would grow cold...) and brought it to Virus who sat propped up against the pillows like a king.  
Virus took the glass delicately, swirling the red liquid tastefully before tilting it up to his lips and letting the flavorful wine slip past them.

"Mm... This is one of the finest... It must have cost you." He glanced up at Trip, and then before he could even respond Virus spoke again.

"Now."

Trip stumbled over his words briefly as his previous thought was interrupted. "What?"

Virus's Cheshire grin curled up as he swirled his glass in one hand.

"You said any time any place did you not? Blow me, right now."

Trip, somewhat caught off guard, hesitated for a mere four seconds before crawling onto the bed and somewhat eagerly placing himself between Virus's legs, his hands trembling as they made quick work of the buttons on the blonde's pants. Virus chuckled.

"You were only away from me for three days you know."

Trip licked his lips, trying to moisten his dry mouth, as he carefully pulled Virus's half-hard cock from his pants.

"Seemed like a lifetime to me." He murmured in response, looking up to lock eyes with his husband before sinking down to slide his tongue up the length of the blonde's dick. He heard Virus's breath hitch, but that was all the reaction he received. He even continued sipping his wine as he watched the psuedo-blonde wrap his mouth around his cock. It wasn't long before the ministrations his mouth performed on Virus and the thoughts dancing through his mind caused his own pants to grow tight, but when he brought his own hand down to relieve himself, Virus's grip on his hair only grew stronger as he stopped him.

"Ah ah ah, Me first, Trip." Trip groaned in response, focusing on directing all his lust onto the dick that he near pushed down his throat. Which he certainly wasn't complaining about. Pleasing Virus was one of his favorite past times.

This was certainly some treatment both he and Virus could grow quickly accustomed to.

 

***

Berta and Hersha were sitting on the couch when Trip and Virus finally emerged. Hersha smirked as he saw the looks on their faces before returning to watching whichever reality TV show suited his fancy that day. Virus brought the empty breakfast tray to the counter as Berta stopped his taller father with a tug on his sleeve.

"So?" He whispered.

"It's settled. Oh, and laundry and vacuuming are now your jobs as well." Trip smiled. Hersha looked up in surprise.

"Well you really did fuck up now didn't you? Thanks for lessening my work load." He grinned and leaned back into the couch.

"Fuck." Berta sighed.

Trip turned back towards Virus, satisfied, and walked to his husband to place a kiss on his neck.

"Don't get too friendly yet, youre still on thin ice." Virus reminded him.

"I'm just glad I get to sleep with you again." He hummed against his neck and caught glimpse of Virus's genuine smile before he brushed Trip off.

"You're too touchy."

"Mmhm, alright." Trip chuckled.

 

No more pranks. Never again.


End file.
